Cosmetics come in various different types, such as lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and so forth. In order to apply cosmetics, one needs to see the area on which the cosmetic is to be applied. Often a mirror is utilized to apply cosmetics to oneself, but carrying a mirror can be inconvenient, especially when it is dark and one needs to dig in one's purse, bag, or knapsack to find the mirror.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that more conveniently facilitates the application of cosmetics.